Hammer and Boots
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Set of (unrelated) drabbles revolving around the Rabilina/Lavilena pairing, Lavi and Lenalee Lee. [Summaries are inside.] When you're talking about Lavilena, you're automatically talking about Romance, right?
1. Is it true?

_Title: Is it true?_

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Summary: Lavi was finally confronted with the truth that he pretends not to know, but how will he answer if the one waiting for a reply was Lenalee?_

 _I do not own D. Gray-man._

* * *

 **...**

"I've always thought of him as a weird one, but I never expected he would be this creepy. Hey, Allen are you listening? That Chief of the Asia branch is sure a brave one for stalking Lenalee like that, isn't he?"

Allen willingly munches his thirteenth stick of _dango_ while he half-heartedly listens to Lavi as the red-headed teen rants about how the Chief of the Asia Branch, Bak Chang, creeps the hell out of him with his obsession to Lenalee. Honestly, Lavi has been going on it for about an hour now and Allen can't care anymore. Besides, he has some suspicion behind every whine his comrade has been saying.

"And I'm surprised he was still alive after Komui found out about it. Oh, I bet Lenalee would be so awkward if she saw all of those pictures that guy has been bringing with him all day long..."

Allen finishes his plentiful desserts and sighs at his blabbering friend. He gives a sideway glance at Kanda, who for some reason iss sitting beside him but with fair amount of distance, and sees an angry vein popping on his forehead. Perhaps, if Kanda isn't eating, he will silence Lavi by pointing his _Mugen_ on him. Allen, for once, wishes he would, though.

"I wonder if Lenalee will-"

"Lavi!" Allen finally snaps at his friend and his never ending rants. Well, not really because Allen is a gentleman and he is soft and he will never snap to a friend. But he already feels the need to stop him so he purposely yells a little because, really, it's getting quite irritating, and Lavi actually stops. Huh, thank God.

"What is it, Allen?" Lavi asks him as if he hasn't been annoying him just a while ago. He even gives him an innocent questioning look which only irks Allen even more.

"You're going on and on about how Bak- _san_ appalled you with his open obsession about Lenalee, but the truth is, you're only irritated because you really like Lenalee. Isn't it?" Allen breaths out and witnesses the most stupid expression Lavi has ever made.

...

Lavi freezes visibly, the look on his face is enough to make Kanda drop his chopsticks and curse at him silently. He looks at Allen who is eyeing him with that smug look on his face. He can't believe what he heard. No, he can't believe he will ever hear what he just heard.

Laughing nervously, he tries to deny what Allen said and goes back to the earlier topic. "What are you saying all of a sudden, Allen? All I'm trying to say is, that Chief of-" Unfortunately for him, he is once again cut off by Allen when he scowls loudly.

"Come on, Lavi, don't think you can ever deny it. You're too obvious. I'm sure even Kanda agrees with me, right Kanda?" he says and asks for Kanda to confirm.

"Don't talk to me, _Moyashi._ " Kanda replies and Lavi internally panicks because he didn't answer Allen's question which only means that he agrees with the white-haired exorcist.

He is too careless. He never thinks Allen will come up with that conclusion because of his constant blabbering about that Chief of Asia branch. Now that he - they - are suspecting something about him liking her, how will he deny it? Shall he even deny it, in the first place?

Of course he shall.

As the next Bookman, he must stay on the sidelines and never get involve with the supposed _ink,_ so whatever accusations Allen is pointing on him, he must deny it, with all his might.

"So Lavi, I was correct, right? While it's true that Bak- _san_ was a strange one, it's also true that his devotion for Lenalee irritates you because you like Lenalee, right?" Allen goes back on interrogating him after his _lovely_ interaction with Kanda. His eyes are full of confidence and he is smirking proudly and it's taunting Lavi that Allen can be this arrogant sometimes.

"Like I said, what are you even saying Allen?" As confident as Allen may seem, Lavi is also doing his best to pull out his normal expression. He is determined not to lose.

"I am saying that, you, Lavi, like Lenalee." Allen responds and smiles at him. A smile that makes Lavi question 'why?', Why must Allen say that?

"Lavi." A female voice suddenly calls out and for the second time that day, Lavi freezes on his spot.

She iss there, standing on his back, waiting for Lavi to turn around and face her. But Lavi isn't sure if he shall face her, he can't even move. Not after Lenalee heard what Allen said about him liking her.

With all the strength he can muster at the moment, Lavi decides to act normal and greets her like the way he used to. "Yo, Lenalee." He turns and faces her but the front he built up suddenly vanishes because of the look on her face. It is confused and seeking.

"Is that... true? Lavi?" she asks hesitantly and Lavi wants to flip the table. Lenalee is so cute when she acts like that and Lavi wants to smile like an idiot, but wait, it isn't the time for that. How can he, a Bookman apprentice, get in a situation like this? He shall do what he must do and get it done this instant.

"N-" No? Is he intending to say no? Is it the right answer?

Huh, who is he kidding to? Of course, it isn't the right answer yet it is what he _shall_ answer. But can he say it? Can he lie to Lenalee? How can he when her eyes are sparkling and expecting?

He ponders a little bit more even though he knows very well what he will say. Finally after a full minute, he whispers a soft "Yeah." and lowers his head. Is it because of embarrassment? Not really. It's actually because of shame.

"Is that so?... Um, I need to go now, bye!" Lenalee replies and then all of a sudden, she is running away from him with an unanticipated urgency that leaves Lavi gaping at her retreating back.

Lavi isn't assuming. Maybe he has some hope but he isn't really envisioning that Lenalee will return his feelings. However, he isn't expecting her to run away like that. He is at least wishing she will be cool about it and they will still remain close, not back out from him as soon as he gives the affirmative. Lavi immediately regrets waking up that morning and going to the cafeteria.

While he is slowly sinking into the sea of despair, Allen goes near him and pats his shoulder. "Good for you, Lavi." he says and Lavi wants to kill him this instant.

"Man, how could you be so cruel? You're saying that after _that_ heartbreaking scene? And here I thought you would comfort me." Lavi wipes an invisible tear and looks at Allen who is looking at him with a dumb and a very lost look on his face, a series of question mark sprouting just above his head.

"Huh?" Allen blinks.

"Huh?" Lavi mimicks him and blinks.

After ten seconds and eight milliseconds, they both tilt their heads, Kanda can only sigh at the stupid look on their faces.

"What are you talking about, Lavi? Did you not see how red her face was? She was _blushing,_ Lavi _._ _Lenalee_ was blushing." Allen says to Lavi, or more like, inserts the fact to his head.

"But she ran away." Lavi answers defensively while mentally hitting himself for lowering his head and preventing him to see the blushing face of Lenalee. _Damn it!_

"She ran away because she was embarrased! Oh my God Lavi, I didn't know you were like this. My impression of you dropped quite a bit." The white-haired frustratingly announces but Lavi isn't hearing anymore of it. He is thinking about the meaning of Lenalee's reaction just now. If she was blushing and was embarrassed, that means... Can it be...?

He needs to confirm it. He must confirm it.

Lavi suddenly feels himself smiling as he moves his feet to where the girl is heading to. Chuckling to himself, he ignores the questioning gazes towards him and calls out the name of his love, "Lenalee!"

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to trashy and bloody, just send me a review of you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


	2. Don't let go

_Title: Don't let go._

 _Genre: Humor, Fluff_

 _Summary: Lavi and Lenalee finally goes on a date, but how would it go if Allen and Kanda were openly following them?_

 _I do not own D. Gray-man._

* * *

 **...**

"Wah! Lenalee! They're here! They're here!" Lavi exclaimed half-panickingly, half-excitedly. Lenalee mentally asked herself if he was actually enjoying this hide-and-seek she and him; and Kanda and Allen are having which was originally their long awaited date in the town. Just the two of them, together.

Lenalee had known that it wouldn't be that easy, especially on Lavi's part, to schedule a date with only the two of them. After all, she has to have some, if not plenty, over protective _brothers._ However, never did it came to her mind that Allen and Kanda would openly and shamelessly tail them on the town and threatened to tear Lavi in half if he ever did something inappropriate to her. Although they wanted to do it separately, she doesn't know how they still ended up together.

But they were there, searching and looking for them as Lenalee and Lavi hide behind an alley while waiting to be sighted and eventually, to run away from them again and again.

Lenalee glanced at Lavi who was warily eyeing the two. She wonders if he feels tired and exhausted even though it wasn't even in the middle of the day. She feels sorry for him. Ever since the day they started to date, Lavi has been receiving piercing gazes all around The Order and has been subjecting into interrogation every now and then, and he has to put up with it without any complaints.

And now, this. They finally had the chance to spend time together but it's only getting wasted at their futile attempts of being out of sight. Lenalee felt guilty all of a sudden.

She knew it has to be tiring and frustrating. After all, they had yet to sit on a cafe and talk over coffee since they left and arrived at the town. She hadn't even heard his boisterous laugh after a surprisingly funny joke and hadn't even seen his boyish smile that reaches his emerald eye because they were too occupied on not getting caught. She could only sighed and watched his crouching, obviously panting, form as she pondered about the wasted opportunity.

"Ah! Lenalee, they're coming here and Yuu's been gripping his _Mugen_. He's ready to draw it anytime now." Lavi said as he gestured for her to come.

Lenalee feels that _that_ was the final straw and thinks that they're already going too far. She was really thankful that Allen and Kanda cared for her a lot and wanted to protect her but all of these tailing and stalking are too much already. She walked to where Lavi was and reached for his hand.

"Lavi, wait." she made him stop and held his hand with both of hers.

"Lenalee?" Lavi questioned and gave her a confused but gentle look and Lenalee's heart did a sudden flip because despite their situation, he was still this soft with her. Again, she suddenly felt a strong wave of guilt because she thinks Lavi is suffering because he was dating _her_ (though everyone will probably disagree).

"Lavi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to put up with all of these just because you're dating me. I know you must already be feeling sick and tired of all of these things. I'm really sorry." Lenalee said and watched as Lavi's expression turned from confused to understanding and then going back to being soft and caring. He turned to face her and glanced at how her hands were holding his, a small smile grazing on his lips.

"What are you saying, Lenalee? You don't have to apologize about this, especially not because I'm dating _you._ The moment we started dating, I decided to accept all the consequences that came with it, including receiving all the wrath of the people in The Order." He chuckled and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm aware that liking you also means picking a fight with most of the people in Home, though I'm quite surprised that Allen and Yuu would be much much worse than Komui. But I'm prepared to face all of that if it means I could be with you." he added while scratching his cheek with his free hand as he looked sheepishly at Lenalee. Then he laughed at himself as if shocked that he could say cheesy lines like that.

"Lavi." Lenalee could only softly muttered his name as she listened to him thoughtful.

"Besides, it's not as if the day was completely ruined, right? After all, we're spending time like this together. Don't worry yourself over trivial matters like this. I could deal with your brother and Allen and Yuu and all of the people in Home just fine. So don't worry okay, I'll just have to keep on trying 'til they got tired of shooing me away fom you. " Lavi continued as he shyly smiled at her.

Lenalee suddenly felt her heart sinked because she was feeling really guilty. She never imagined she could hear Lavi say these things to her. She didn't even thought he was thinking this way. She tightened her grip with his hand and looked at him straight in the eye. Lavi furrowed his eyebrows and mentally questioned her sudden change of expression.

"Lavi. I-I never thought you think that way. I was ready to end this because I thought it would never work out and it will only make you suffer, but after hearing what you said, I feel so guilty that I concluded it that way. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for thinking of ending it without even considering how you feel. But now that I know, I will do my best to make it work especially if you're trying so hard like that. I promise to not let your efforts go to waste." she said with full of resolve as Lavi grinned at her.

"That's so like you, Lenalee." He chuckled and Lenalee felt his hand squeezed hers. "I admit that I also had my doubts at first, but all of those were nothing compared to when I am with you. When you said you like me, I was so happy I think I could do anything. And I'm determined to make you happy as well. Like I said, I'll keep on trying and will do anything. These things, your brother and his crazy Komurin, Allen and Yuu, all the people and their rude glances on me, all of these are nothing if it means I could date you, I'd still be the happiest man alive." He finally finished but decided to looked away in the middle of his speech. Maybe he was embarrassed.

Lenalee always thought that despite his silly personality, Lavi is a very sweet and caring guy. But to experience it first hand like this, Lenalee suddenly felt her insides go mushy as her heart do a wild somersault on her ribcage. She sensed all the blood rushed through her face and couldn't help but smile as Lavi peeked at her and shyly looked away when they made eye contact.

Without a second thought, she walked in front of him, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips with his. It was just a chaste kiss, a soft peck that didn't even last for two seconds, just enough to make him feel the warmth of her lips. But Lenalee thinks it's already more than enough because she saw how his cheeks turned slightly pink and she thinks it was so cute of him to blush like that.

"Let's go?" Lenalee offered as she watched his shocked expression with a smile on her face. Lavi blinked for a while but nodded anyway as he led her outside that alley, their hands firmly holding each other.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Lavi spoke again to the still smiling Lenalee, "Lenalee, I promise to always hold your hand, but please promise me you won't let go of it, okay?" Lavi said as he squeezed her hand and Lenalee couldn't be any happier than that day.

"I promise." she replied as she returned the gesture.

They walked through the town with contented smiles evident on both their faces, completely forgetting Allen and Kanda who were still following them but became much more calm after hearing their previous conversation. Perhaps, these two could hand Lenalee to the red-headed teen without any unnecessary worry, or not.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _ps. was it a bit ooc? i think Lavi is really sweet, though._


	3. If you won't, I will

_Title: If you won't, I will._

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort_

 _Summary: When Lenalee succumbs in despair for worrying too much about her loved ones, Lavi casted away everything and voices out his thoughts._

 _I do not own D. Gray-Man._

* * *

 **...**

Lavi twitches his visible eye as he watches Lenalee exhibits quiet but painfully heavy sobs. It was always been like this. Whenever her _family_ got involved into some troublesome occurrences, she always grieves and beats herself until the assurance of everything being fine reaches her.

She always thinks about other people, always prioritizing their safety over her own, always giving them everything, leaving nothing for her own. Lavi hates that side of her. Needless to say, he understands why she does it; her family and friends mean the world to her. But that doesn't mean that he agrees to it, or at least at the method she often used to protect them.

Lavi was always watching her on the sidelines, not only because of his duties as the Bookman Jr., but also because she caught his interest in more ways than one. It always hurts him to watch her cry like that. It was painful and almost unbearable yet he must stay as a watcher. It's not because he doesn't know what to do, also not because he doesn't want to do it, God knows how many times he was tempted to do it, only, he can't. He _shouldn't_ do it.

However though, when he heard her weeped as if she was slowly dying inside as she mumbles some incoherent words which Lavi thinks were the names of her family, his restraint loosened and crumbled into pieces. His heart was wrenching so very tightly at the sight in front of him, making him reached past his limits.

He couldn't take it anymore. The very same Lenalee who he admires so much because of her beautiful smile was slowly and gradually succumbing in despair and Lavi couldn't bear to stay on the sidelines anymore.

He clenches his fist and gritted his teeth as he made one of the biggest decision in his life that will eventually change his whole being. He went near her and sat on the cold cobblestone floor only a few inches beside her.

"I'm tired of this." He quietly muttered as he looked down on her feet which where sprawled on the floor, bare and cold. Lenalee seemed to pause upon hearing him but did not entirely stopped.

"I'm tired of seeing you like this." Lavi continued, his head was still lowered so he missed the apologetic look Lenalee was giving him.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Lenalee spoke, her voice was coarse and very weak. She started to move but Lavi gently grip her shoulder with both of his arm.

"No, you don't understand." Lavi's voice wasn't gentle, it was emotionless, yet Lenalee felt something soft in it, as if the coldness was only a front or a facade that he made to hide away his true intentions.

"Lavi?"

"Lenalee, you're always overdoing things when it comes to other people. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to see you like this ever again." Lavi started and Lenalee could only stare at him as he voices out everything that was on his mind.

"You always worry too much, about Allen, me, Yuu, Kuro-chan, Miranda and the rest of the exorcists. About Komui, Reever and all the people in the Order. But you don't even think about yourself. You were hurt too, tired and heavily injured, yet the first thing on your mind was the safety of other people than yourself. You're taking care of your family without leaving any care for yourself and that is not how it should be." Lavi paused, he was already half yelling but he didn't care if it means getting her understand his opinion.

"I know, I understand why you're doing this and I won't force you to stop, I won't even tell you to change ways because it's what makes you, you. But I won't let you stop me from doing what I wanted to do."

"Lavi, what do you mean?" Lenalee asked, still staring at his slightly trembling form due to frustration. Finally, Lavi looked ahead and faced her, his emerald eye full of determination and willpower.

"You can continue doing what you do, you can give them every piece of your care if it makes you feel better. You can continue not worrying about yourself because I decided that I will." He stared at her, visible eye unmoving as he fixed it on her own.

"L-Lavi." Lenalee murmured, a little confused and anxious of what she was hearing.

"If you don't want to take care of yourself, then I will. I will look out for you, worry about you, prioritize you and think about only you. I will always watch you and stay by your side."

"But Lavi, you are-" Lenalee was cut off as Lavi embraces her with all his might, tightly securing her little form on his own arms. He hugged her and refuses to let her finish what she was about to say.

"Don't say it. I knew what you're thinking but please stop. Just let me do this. I will take care of everything else and promise to protect you and stay with you no matter what. I will do it and you can't stop me." Lavi whispered softly but firmly. He already decided to do this with the knowledge of the consequences from doing it, and he was resolve to still do it, no matter what.

Lenalee let a tear rolled on her cheek once again, but this time, it wasn't of a despair, it was of gratitude and hope. She sighed contentedly as she gave in and relaxed on Lavi's arms. "Thank you, Lavi." She breathed as another tear fell from her now red eyes. Lavi replied a brief hum while still hugging her as if he doesn't want to let her go. But perhaps he really doesn't.

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

 _ps. I really like the Allena pairing but this Lavilena successfully surpasses it and claimed the crown as my official DGM OTP._


	4. I like you

_Title: I like you._

 _Genre: Humor, Fluff_

 _Summary: Lavi and Lenalee had a talk about their relationship on a long breezy night._

 _I do not own D. Gray-man._

* * *

 **...**

Lenalee Lee clicked her tongue out of annoyance and quietly stepped out of her room. She couldn't sleep. Her body was still very active and her mind was wandering on every possible things that it could land, especially on a certain red-headed teen. She couldn't stop thinking about _him_. Her heart was fluttering and her lips seemed to smile on their own, it was actually already starting to hurt her cheeks.

She glanced at every corner of the dimmed hallway, hoping there's no other people who could see her leaving her room in the middle of the night. She slowly and soundlessly, very cautious of every step, made her way to the library where she was wishing to see her, dare she say it, _boyfriend_. Her heart skipped a bit with the term her mind used. She softly giggled with her silliness and went inside the room full of books and documents that the Science division stocked.

The teen female exorcist scanned the whole room but failed to locate the one she wished to see. Disappointed and slightly dismayed, she let out a heavy sighed and walked through the scattered papers and piles of old books to sit at the table across the half ajar window. She glanced at the the starless night sky and let the cold wind brushed her face.

She really thought Lavi would be here, concentrating on his task as he scribbled some history entries that Bookman assigned him to do. He said that he had some work to finish and if she ever needed him, he would be in the library. But considering the time, it only made sense that she won't find him here anymore.

Lenalee let out another sigh and decided to go back to her room before anyone could spot her. However, as she tried to close the open window, she heard light footsteps nearing her while carelessly shuffling the papers on the way. She immediately panicked and hastily looked behind her only to find Lavi standing with a surprised look and a coffee mug at hand.

"Lenalee?" Lavi placed the mug on an empty table and approached her. "What are you doing here?" he inquired as he observed the relief expression of the girl.

"I was just checking on you." Lenalee responded and offered her a small smile. She was relieved that it was only Lavi and at the same time, she was happy that it was Lavi.

"In the middle of the night?" Lavi raised his eyebrows. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders while murmuring something like, "wearing such thin clothes, really." Lenalee smiled at the sweet gesture and made him sit beside her, not forgetting to thank him.

"I couldn't sleep and I was hoping I could watch you work." she said as she gave him an apologetic look.

"Really, now? But I'm almost finish with my work and there's no much fun on watching it, I tell you." he chuckled as he pointed out his messy work station. He briefly peeked outside and then focused his attention at Lenalee. "So, how are you?"

Lenalee blinked and suddenly became self-conscious because of the stare he gave her. "I'm same as always, but forget about me, how are _you_?" she answered and gave him the same attention he gave her.

"I'm fine. Things are going fine. Allen and Yuu are still the same, but Komui, your brother seems a lot more calm than before." he lowered his gaze and smiled.

"That's good then. Looks like I don't need to have another talk with him." Lenalee softly giggled and watched the clear night sky in front of them.

"Hmm?" Lavi sent her a puzzled look but she ignored it so he continued. "Actually, I talked to him before. It's quite a disaster at first, thankfully I managed to make him calm down." he said and laughed as he remembered the happenings in the office of the Supervisor of The Black Order.

This immediately piqued Lenalee's interest as she looked at him curiously. "Really? This is the first time I hear that, tell me what happened." she asked and gave him a pleading look while gently patting his knee.

Lavi chuckled and glanced at the hand casually placed on his knee. He smiled as he picked it up and started to play with its long, slender and smooth fingers. Lenalee found it very sweet and smiled fondly at him as she let him caress her hand.

"When I entered the office and asked him to hear me out, the first thing he did was show me his crazy collection of drills and scary weapons. He even told me he has unlimited supplies of raw materials for building a Komurin and could instantly make one if he wants to." Lavi laughed and Lenalee swore she felt him sweat dropped upon remembering it. "I think he already heard the rumor by then and was actually waiting to have a one-on-one encounter with me. For a second, I thought I will no longer live another day. Your brother could be pretty scary."

"Really? That brother of mine." Lenalee face palmed while lightly shaking her head. "I'm surprised you managed to make him calm after that, what did you do?" she asked after a while.

"Ah, that's because I blurted out that I'm really serious about you." Lavi proudly said and grinned at her.

Lenalee didn't know why but when Lavi's words reached her, she blushed as a girl in love she was. It moved her and touched her heart that Lavi would go to that extent just to tell her over-protective brother that he is serious about her. Her heart did another wild flip.

"After that, he quieted down and let me settle in. Of course, he still had that murderous intent from his eyes," Lavi paused and chuckled as he gently squeezed her hand. "And then I told him that..." he looked at her only to find her eyes boring holes at him and it made him a little embarrassed so he quickly averted his gaze.

"Told him what?" Asked Lenalee as she became curious with his sudden change of demeanor.

"Just... just everything that needs to be told." He said as he looked at the opposite way but his hand was still holding hers.

Lenalee badly wanted to know every detail of their conversation but since she noticed the faint blush from his cheek and had just witnessed him getting embarrassed, she didn't press it any further and instead, smiled at him sweetly as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Lavi." Lenalee's tone unexpectedly became serious so Lavi quickly took a glimpse on her. She was lightly biting on the inside of her lip as if hesitating on saying what she was thinking about. He just stared at her slightly fidgeting form and waited patiently while she was focusing on their intertwined hands.

"What is it, Lenalee?" He asked when she finally met his gaze but still seemed reluctant to speak. He coaxed her by squeezing her hand once again.

"How about... _Bookman_?" She finally whispered lowly and when Lavi stilled, she quickly spoke, "Ah, I'm sorry. Forget I asked that."

"It's alright." Lavi answered as he showed her a reassuring smile. "Sooner or later, we have to face it anyway." He peeked outside and steadied his gaze on the dark sky before clearing his throat. "I have to talk to Gramps. A real long talk."

Lenalee quietly listened as she alternated on looking at the sky and on giving him sideway glances.

"His reaction will probably be more on the negative, of course I've been expecting that, but Gramps isn't completely heartless. I swear I won't stop until he listen and finally understand my reasoning." He resumed on nuzzling Lenalee's hand with both of his hands but he was still fixed on glaring at the night sky. "In addition, there will be a lot of consequences because of my decisions, but I wouldn't even start this thing with you if I haven't properly considered and deliberated them."

"I won't stop, okay. I decided to enter this, so I'm going to see through the end of it while making you my top priority." Finishing his speech, he eventually glimpsed at her and smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Lavi." Lenalee said as she watched him shifted his gaze back to the starless yonder. Lavi may be resolved and determined with his vow but that didn't mean she wouldn't be worried about him. She was, very.

"This relationship," She began to voice out as an attempt to make him face her. When he did, she continued, "is it giving you a hard time?"

Lavi furrowed his brows at the girl beside her. She was smiling at him, but in her eyes, there's this uneasy feeling that she couldn't seem to hide and it concerned him. "What makes you even say that?", he inquired abruptly, his gaze never left her.

"I was just thinking, it must've put a lot of strain on you considering the people who are," Lenalee squinted her eyes a little to find the right words, "over-protecting me." she said and lowered her head, she felt guilty with that thought.

To liven the mood a little and to make his girlfriend feel assured, Lavi decided to change the topic. He started by chuckling a bit and then he unclasped their hands together so he can go stand in front of her directly. He placed his arms on each side of her at the table she was seated as though he was trapping her. She was sitting, he was standing and only few inches of distance kept their faces apart.

"Did you know," Lavi slowly said as Lenalee became so conscious because he was staring at her like she was some kind of a precious piece of history that was very important for a _Bookman_ apprentice. "The first time I saw you, I was already struck by your overall existence. And since then, I was already bearing a crush on you." He laughed, watching as she became all shy and cute.

"So these things," He continued, "I already had them acted out on my mind since a long time ago. I'm more than prepared. That's why you shouldn't have to worry. Besides, what did I ever tell you before?" he asked and gently cupped her face.

Lenalee only gave him a questioning look. Truthfully, she couldn't understand half of what he was saying anymore because he once again managed to make her heart beats like mad.

"Everything's worth it for you." He announced as he smiled the sweetest smile Lenalee ever saw. She became at lost for words and all she did was to look at him in the eyes and hope that even if she didn't say anything, her feelings of overwhelming gratitude and love would properly get to him.

The wind was blowing hard enough to fan the scattered papers in the room and it felt cold to their skin but Lenalee could care any less because Lavi was standing in front of her, holding her hand and was lovingly staring at her like there's no tomorrow. Everything just warmed her heart. Although the feeling of unsureness wasn't completely wiped out, she felt better because who wouldn't if Lavi is your boyfriend, right?

"Ahhh!" All of a sudden, Lavi exclaimed a little bit too loudly for her liking, disrupting her train of sweet thoughts.

"What?" Lenalee asked and started to panic a little. He was looking at her with eyes as if he just remembered something very important.

"The coffee had gotten cold." Lavi answered flatly, his eye matching that of a child's.

Lenalee blinked twice and then just sighed. She lightly chuckled and face palmed herself because, way to ruin the moment, really. When she looked back at him, he was just smiling at her, and then he patted her head, a gesture that she truly like. She thought it was his way of soothing the tension building up because of her anxiousness. Without a second thought, Lenalee pulled him closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Lavi showed a flash of shock but then it changed into a disapproving yet playful look. "Tsk tsk. You can't do that Lenalee."

"Huh?" Lenalee inquired confusedly, though when she realized his tone of mischievousness, she loosened up. "Why can't I?" she added, raising a brow and crossing her arms in the process.

"You can't go stealing kisses, you know. You should've just ask for my permission, I'm willing to give more than you could take." he stated humorously and gave her wink.

She almost laughed but held it back. "Then kiss me.", she playfully challenged him to see how he would react. Surely, he would vacillate at it for a while, right?

Lenalee's train of thoughts was cut yet again because Lavi actually closed the distance and kissed her for real. She was utterly shocked and didn't know what to do, he was still brushing his lips with hers and she had no idea if she should kiss back or something in that line so she just remained seated and frozen there. After a few moments, Lavi pulled back and she stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"I like you." Lavi said out of no where and all Lenalee could do is to blink at him because her face was heating and her heart was beating so fast and her tongue felt like it got tied. Really, Lavi could do this to her so easily, she must really like him too, if not a lot.

...

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to trashy and bloody, just send me a review of you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out! ^.^

(what is this crap? ugh, i don't know. sorry)


End file.
